


la valse d'un amour défunt

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masquerade, i just really think masquerade dream was hot ok, no editing or whatever we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: dream is tasked to bring back time to a place where it's always, always the sixteenth of september.
Relationships: Fundy/Dream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	la valse d'un amour défunt

_February 16, 2021_

**_i._ **

“don’t fall in love with the dead now,” bad tells him half-jokingly, through the phone on his hand.

dream stands at the shore of the island. it is a small piece of land, but the locals have avoided it, calling it haunted, even cursed. on still nights, they hear laughter and music and voices, and sometimes, even see lights.

he rolls his eyes. “i’m no karl.”

there’s silence on his boss’ end before he speaks again. “you can never be too sure.”

_September 15, 1786._

**_ii._ **

fundy hears his father’s footsteps from the study. his father is pacing back and forth.

“i will not let it happen.” the founder’s angry voice reaches his room. “schlatt may have won but i will not let him touch anyone i have ever cared about!”

one of his uncles says something - something that he couldn’t quite catch.

“brother, you are right.” whatever it was, that was said, the founder - fundy’s father - has agreed with it. “i will do it tonight.”

truthfully, fundy, as the founder’s child, should be there, discussing with them. but he is used to this. and really, he likes this better. because he’s scared. scared of what is to come.

the next day, when he opens his eyes, it’s the sixteenth. and it is going to be the sixteenth the day after that too.

l’manburg is an unfinished symphony. and it will be so, until his father says it is done.

_February 16, 2021_

**_iii._ **

the mission, this time, was really quite simple.

no wasteful talking to or anything. just a simple assassination mission.

 _cracks have appeared through the man’s magic_ , he remembers bad telling him, _that is why the people think it’s haunted. for us, though, it means it would be quite easy to get in there now. it’s the perfect time to end it all._

dream runs his hand on the gun he’s hidden, and smiles.

this would be easy.

_September 16, 1786_

**_iv._ **

he groans when niki pulls the blanket from off him.

“oh! look at the date! if you do not wake up now the sixteenth may pass on with you doing nothing.”

“ha ha ha,” he sarcastically and blandly laughs, taking the blanket from niki’s hands. “it’s not funny, niki.”

it’s the sixteenth. it’s always the sixteenth.

“there is a ball to be had.”

“i know, but i do not care.” he says from under the blankets. “why should i?”

“today is a special sixteenth! firstly, it will be a masquerade this time, and secondly, i chose you as my partner. i even chose a mask you’d like!” she exclaims as she shows him a fox mask.

he groans - because underneath all his negativity - niki is his best friend. and there really is no way he would be able to deny his best friend. “fine. i know that you just want to see the captain though.”

niki splutters through her words, making up half-excuses.

he finally laughs.

**_v._ **

he groans. of all the sixteenths he could have gone in, he just had to choose one when they’re holding a masquerade.

it’s troublesome.

of course, he would still be able to do the job - dream has never failed a mission before, and he won’t start now.

thankfully, he’s already prepared a mask beforehand. thank god he didn’t listen to his coworker’s light jabbing on “what even would a mask be for?”

sneaking inside the party was, surprisingly quite easy.

there were a lot of people - and all of them in attire entirely appropriate for the occasion.

seems like finding his target will be quite difficult.

**_vi._ **

fundy stays in the shadows, the corners of the ballroom.

on the other side of the room, niki signals him with her eyes - that her conversation with the captain is going well. he raises his glass in reply and smiles.

when niki turns her attention back at the captain, he sighs. the things he does for friendship. 

on the corner of his eye though, something catches his attention - someone with silver hair had entered the room.

he focuses solely on this newcomer. despite being eye-catching, nothing about his costume boasts anything special, especially amongst the crowd of elaborately and lasciviously dressed people that they were in, and yet, for some odd reason, he was interested.

he watches the newcomer look around the room, as if searching. fundy decides to help.

getting another glass, he heads to the stranger and offers it to him.

**_vii._ **

he’s surprised when a man with a fox mask offers him a drink.

“are you alone?”

the fox mask hides the man’s upper half of his face, leaving only the lips and his chin to be seen.

he smiles in a tired manner, making it seem like he’s just been stood up by someone he’s promised to go with. “i guess i am now.”

“i understand,” the fox points towards a woman in blues and pinks, her clothes decorated with stars. "look there - that’s my partner.”

she seemed to be enamored with another woman, dressed up as a pirate.

“ah.” he nods, and takes the glass from the man. “i take it that means you’re alone too?”

the man laughs, and he is pleasantly surprised to find that this man laughed a lot like a fox does.

“you can say that.”

**_viii._ **

he knows something is invariably off with the person he’s talking to.

his accent is not quite right, and truth be told he’s never remembered seeing someone like him around - he would remember someone with such silvery hair, right? then again he might have just changed it for the masquerade tonight.

“you don’t belong here,” he comments off-handedly.

the assessment makes the other man look at him with sharp eyes.

“and what makes you say that?”

he turns to look at the party in front of them. “because neither do i.”

“but we’re in a masquerade,” was the mysterious man’s reply. “you can be anyone you want to be tonight.”

“fundy. please, do call me fundy.” he just wants to be himself tonight, without the whispers and expectations of being the founder’s son following him around. “how about you? what should i refer to you as?”

a smile spreads on the silver haired man’s face. “dream. you can refer to me as dream.” he bows down to the fox. “would you care to dance with me, fundy?”

around them, people stare. there are whispers. there are glares.

ignoring all of them, fundy grins, and takes dream’s hand. “gladly.”

**_ix._ **

“you’re quite skilled,” dream compliments his partner as he spins him around.

“it pays to be the son of the founder sometimes,” he sighs.

that takes dream out of his composure, almost stepping on his partner’s shoes. he mumbles an embarrassed apology that takes a chuckle out of fundy.

dream almost completely forgets his mission, that the admission of being the founder’s son thankfully makes him remember.

fundy - the founder’s son - is charming.

“i did not expect you to be surprised too,” fundy tells him when he dips him down. like this, dream can see his eyes are brown.

dream asks, “what do you mean?” as he raises him back.

“pardon me for saying so, but you seemed a bit too composed, like nothing would shake you.”

“it takes a bit of practice,” dream replies as he stares at fundy.

**_x._ **

his fun night was suddenly stopped when his father walks towards them, with the anger fundy’s all-too familiar with.

“with me. now.”

“father, i-”

“not you. him,” he points towards his partner, towards dream.

**_xi._ **

“what did he tell you?”

fundy was waiting for him by the door, immediately questioning dream as soon as he got out of the room.

“that he cares for you, and everyone else in here,” he says, taking fundy’s hands on his. and, in a burst of impulsiveness, raising one to take off the fox mask off him.

dream takes him all in - the dark hair with white streaks, the dark brown eyes, the pale skin.

fundy gasps in surprise. “what are you -”

his confusion was stopped by the sudden sound of gunshot from the study, where the count was.

fear crosses fundy’s face, and then he’s letting go of dream, running where his father was.

around them, the building burns.

dream closes his eyes.

when he opens them, he’s the only one apiece, because that particular building fire happened during the 1980’s.

he’s back in 2021.

_September 17, 1786_

**_xii._ **

fundy sits by the lake, eyes glassy.

“his last words to me was that i should take care of you.”

he looks up, a shadow falling over him - a silver haired man with silver eyes - looking at him with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe i finished this fic exactly on feb 16. i've been writing this since like,, a week or two ago?? chose the date to be 16th, and actually finished it on the 16th?? sometimes the stars align lmao
> 
> i wanted to add a bonus showing what exactly happened and how dream is back to the 1700's, but it would ruin the i - xii (1-12, y'know, like a clock) numbering so i didn't dare. but yeah bad's agents (most notably karl and dream) keeps falling in love with people from the past and when they do they ask for retirement with their retirement packages and those retirement packages is basically just. "send me to this era so i can live with my OTL forever"
> 
> there's also one draft on what wilbur (yes, the count is very obviously wilbur) and dream talked about in the study, but it was a bit too wordy. tldr; wilbur cares. maybe a little bit too much, but he also knows that his magic will not last long lmao.


End file.
